Dark Romance
by smutgasm
Summary: Bella get's set up on a blind date and it's the beginning of her sexual awakening. PWP. Various Pairings but Bella-centric. Hot tatted and pierced twilight characters.
1. Blind Date

**Dark Romance**

"Are you serious Alice?!" Bella said her wide brown eyes focused on her tiny best friend.

"Okay, I set you up…are you happy now?" Alice sighed putting her tiny hands on her hips.

"I don't want to date anyone! I'm not ready!" Bella whined, flopping back onto her bed.

"James was an ass-hole and it's been almost a year Bella, it's time to go on a date," Alice said stalking over to the closet and opening it with a flourish.

"I haven't had any time to prepare, do you even know this guy?!" Bella said rolling over onto her side and watching her friend throw her clothes around.

"Yes I've met him, he's one of Jasper's friends and he's fucking' hot," she said with a wink over her shoulder before continuing to rifle through Bella's wardrobe.

"Why don't you date him then," Bella said rudely.

"Because I already date the sexiest man alive," Alice said twirling her hot pink tutu.

"Jasper is pretty sexy," Bella sighed, laughing when her friend turned around and glared at her. "Calm down shorty, I'm not trying to steal your man." Bella said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Like he would leave me, okay put your ass in that seat so I can curl your hair," Alice said throwing the final outfit on the bed before plugging in the curling iron and waving it threateningly in Bella's direction. Bella dragged herself to the seat and let Alice primp her for the next hour and a half. Her hair was curled into big dramatic waves around her face, her eyes were lined and shadowed with black and grey making them look even larger and darker against her milky white skin, and her mouth was painted deep red.

"Fuck Bella you look hot, I'd do you!" Alice said with a proud smile.

"I'll make sure to tell Jazz that later," Bella grinned showing her white straight smile.

"He'll probably want to watch," Alice giggled raising her eyebrows as the girls burst into laughter. "Okay put on those clothes, he'll be here soon!" Alice said heading to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Bella stripped off her sweats and t-shirt and pulled on the outfit Alice had put out. She slid her long legs into a pair of tight black skinny jeans, before pulling the dark midnight blue silk tank top over her head carefully. Slipping her feet into a pair of black pumps she looked at herself in the mirror, and waited a second before slipping on a pair of large black stone studs.

"Well eat your heart out mystery guy," she said before following Alice into the kitchen. As soon as she fixed herself a glass of water they both heard a knock on the door. Alice starting bouncing excitedly as Bella set down her drink and went to answer the door. She opened the door and what was standing behind it struck her speechless.

The hottest man she had ever seen in her life was leaning against the hallway wall, he pushed himself up when she opened the door and his eyes widened as he took her in. She took the time to take him in, black slouchy jeans tucked into a pair of black loose combat boots, a simple black v-neck and a black leather jacket slung over his arm. She licked her lips and she saw his emerald green eyes darken in lust; she took in his strong jaw and messy hair as well as the small black gages in his ears. She bit her bottom lip when her eyes landed on his arms, one was completely covered in tattoo's down to his wrist, the other arm had a few peeking out from under his t-shirt sleeve.

"Bella?" he asked in a deed smooth velvet voice.

"Yes…" she said, he held out his ahnd and took her small one in his.

"I'm Edward, your date…" he grinned a small half smile that made her insides clench and she smiled back up at him. He was at least a foot taller than her even with her heels on.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded as she grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her, leaving an excited Alice behind.

"I thought we would do a movie, is that okay?" He asked leading her outside.

"Sounds good to me," she said smiling up at him, they exited the building and he led her over to a shiny black Camaro. He opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat with a smile as he hurried around to the driver's side. It was quiet on the way over, but comfortable, Bella couldn't believe how attractive he was and she sent up a silent thanks to Alice. When they parked at the theater, he led her to the front with a light touch on her back that had her shivering with pleasure.

"What do you want to see?" he asked looking up at the movies.

"New James Bond?" she asked hopefully.

"You're perfect," he moaned before ordering the tickets and hurrying them inside smiling at Bella's pleased blush. He pulled her into the corner of the back row, and they watched as only a few more people came in and set down near the front and middle. There was no one near them. When the lights dimmed Bella became hyper aware of his body next to hers, the hair on her body stood at attention as he put his arm around the back of her seat.

As the movie started Bella couldn't focus on it at all, only the fuck-hot man sitting next to her, his legs stretched out as he reclined back in his seat. Bella sucked in a breath as his fingertips trailed across her shoulder, goose-bumps popped up across her skin.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," she shivered at his low words.

"Liar," she whispered back feeling like he was just feeding her a line.

"I'm so serious, look at me," he said tilting her face up to him; she looked into his dead serious eyes and gulped. It was only a second of them looking into each other's eyes before they were kissing. It was like they couldn't help themselves, they were drawn to each other like magnets. Edward curled his hand around her long neck and pulled her closer; she fisted his t-shirt in her hands and pressed herself against him. He licked her lips before his tongue was in her mouth rubbing against hers and making her pant against him.

"Stay quiet baby," he whispered against her mouth, his hand moving to cradle the back of her head as his sinful mouth moved to her neck.

She was biting her lip from moaning out loud as he sucked and licked at her neck and collar bone. She moved so close to him that he growled softly and grabbed her hips pulling her over the armrest to straddle him. His hands on her hips as she threaded her fingers into his messy hair and pulled his lips back to hers. She felt him hard underneath her, their jeans between them the cause of her frustration. Her panties were soaked and she rotated her hips against his, pressing down on him for relief as their mouths moved together.

"I want you," she whispered huskily, her hand trailing down his chest to press against the bulge in his jeans.

"We're leaving…now," he growled standing up and setting her down on shaky feet. She grabbed her bag as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and out the side exit of the theater where the car was parked. As they neared the car he pushed her up against the passenger side threading his fingers through hers and pulling her hands above her head. Hovering over with a sinful grin he slowly lowered his mouth to hers again, kissing her slow and deep until she was moaning and pushing her hips into him, his thigh was pressed between her legs and she couldn't help but to grind against his denim clad thigh.

"Fuck, I need you so bad," he growled nipping at her bottom lip as he felt her writhe against him.

"Please…" she begged. H reached around and opened the door, pushing her gently in before jogging to his side. He revved up the car and speed out of the parking lot. Bella reached across the console with a naughty grin and began to slowly rub his hard cock over his jeans.

"Shit Bella!" he cursed his hips bucking as he took a sharp left into a nice apartment complex.

She smiled over at him as he cut his dark eyes over at her causing her to gush into her already soaking wet panties. He parked the car at the last complex and he was out of the car and pulling her after him in a matter of seconds. Before she could even take a breath he had opened his door and pulled her inside. Their mouths clashed in a battle of lips and tongue, their clothes began to fall off as they stumbled back towards the bedroom. Edwards shirt came first as Bella traced her fingers across the tattoos on his arms and shoulders before he quickly got rid of hers, his eyes darkening at the sight of her black lace bra. Her little hands trailed down his hard chest and stomach to undo his jeans which she promptly pushed down his hips along with his boxers, he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans as he continued to kiss her sloppily, running his hands across her smooth back to unhook her bra.

"I want you so much," he groaned as her slim fingers wrapped around his hard length and tugged gently.

"Then take me," she moaned as her bra fell to the floor and he took her c-cup breasts into his large hands, pulling and teasing her rose colored nipples to dark hard peeks. She moaned and he grinned against her mouth as they finally reached the bed, her knees hit the side and she fell back onto it his body immediately covering hers. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders before placing his mouth on her tight nipples. She moaned and arched up into him her hands pressing on his head as he lapped and sucked on the tight nubs.

"You like that baby girl?" he asked looking up at her with dark eyes, she bit her lip and nodded scratching lightly across his scalp making him almost purr with satisfaction. His mouth moved down her flat stomach to the line of her jeans, he popped open the button and pulled them down her legs leaving her in her soaked black lace panties.

"Holy shit you're so fucking wet for me," he said running his index finger along her panties and across the wet spot.

"I bet you taste fucking delicious sweetheart," he groaned leaning down to blow softly on her soaked center. Bella felt her stomach tighten as she moaned at his dirty words; slowly he pulled off her panties and gave a low curse at what he saw. Two tiny sparrows tattooed on her hips bones.

"That is so damn sexy," he said kissing the ink softly before moving his mouth right where she wanted it.

"Oh!" she moaned as he licked her wet slit, his fingers slipping deep inside her as his tongue played with her clit. It was a slow tease, in and out in and out until she was writhing and begging him for more.

"Edward! I need you inside me!" she almost screamed tears of frustration in her eyes and she writhed below him, her legs spread wide his fingers still slowly stroking her inner walls.

"What do you want inside you baby, tell me…" he said deeply his voice vibrating against her clit.

"Put your cock in me!" she begged arching her back. It wasn't a second later that he was kissing her lips, his hands on either side of her as he slipped his hard dick into her ready pussy.

"Shit you're so big!" she moaned as her body stretched to fit him.

"Fuck you're tight baby and so fucking wet and warm…" he said licking her neck as he pulled out slowly and pressed back in.

"Harder, faster please Edward I need it!" she moaned arching her hips up to meet his slow steady strokes.

"You are a dirty girl," he moaned biting down on her shoulder junction softly as he began to pick up speed slamming into her roughly.

"yes yes yes!" she said again and again, her head thrashing back in forth with pleasure.

"You like that don't you baby, my cock slamming into your tight little pussy," he said nipping at her collar bone before stealing a hard kiss.

"Fuck yes! More please!" she shrieked as he fucked her, her hands reached up to grip his smooth muscular back, her nails trailing down it as he pounded into her. The sound of smacking flesh filled the room as he fucked her.

"Edward…I'm going to…" she was on the edge her eyes rolling back her body pulling taunt when he pulled out and stopped. She whined at the stealing of her orgasm but before she could say anything he turned her over onto her hands and knees, gripped her hips and slammed back into her. She looked over her shoulder at him and watched as he fucked her from behind, his muscles straining as he stared right back at her.

"Fuck you feel so good!" she moaned letting her head drop forward as his cock hit her g-spot over and over.

"You loved to be fucked hard don't you my little slut?" he said pressing his hand on her lower back, arching her towards him.

"Yes don't stop please don't stop," she moaned.

"Whose are you?" he demanded softly gripping her hair in his hands and pulling her back, her tits bouncing as he continually slammed into her tight pussy.

"Yours! I'm Yours," she said he let her hair go and she fell back onto her hands moaning as he pounded into her faster and harder.

"That's right baby, I'll get you there, only I can make you feel like this…" he growled giving her ass a loud smack with one hand he reached around and began to rub circles around her clit.

"Shit I'm gunna cum!" she moaned her body tightening as her orgasm washed over her, Edward fucked her through it pressing on her clit and making it last so long. Bella screamed loudly as pleasure washed over her body in waves. When she finally came down Edward slipped his still hard cock out of her and pulled her into a kiss, making her toes curl. She pushed him down onto the bed under her and began to kiss down his neck and chest, his hard stomach to where his glistening cock stood proud.

She licked her lips and looked up at him with dark smudged eyes before licking a line up the underside with the tip of her tongue teasingly.

"Shit baby," he moaned his hips jerking as he threaded his fingers into her wild dark hair loosely.

Bella sucked on the head before slowly sinking down on his slick member, she could taste herself on him and it only made her more aroused at the thought. She began to bob on his dick, up and down as he bucked his hips up into her mouth. She took him deep down her throat until her nose was against his pelvis before coming back up again; spit trailing from the head of his cock to her lips before she sunk back down. Over and over until he was a writhing mess on the bed.

"That's right… suck my cock, that's a good girl," he moaned watching her red lips wrap around his fat dick. "such a good little cock-sucker," he groaned as she stared up at him with her wide dark eyes the entire time she worked his member.

"Bella I'm close…" he warned as with a little smile she pulled up off of him teasingly. He frowned but it quickly turned to a smirk when she sexily licked her lips and crawled back up his body to straddle him.

"I love your cock," she said reaching underneath her to grip it in her tiny hands.

"I love that sweet little pussy," he said reaching to swipe at her folds, gathering juice on his fingers before wrapping his lips around the wet digits.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned stroking his cock slowly as she guided it to her wet entrance. She gasped as she began to slowly sink down on him; Edward gripped her hips tightly as the wet heat enveloped him once more. She slowly began to grind on him, her hips moving back and forth before she began to lift up and sink back down again and again.

"That's it, ride me baby," he said stroking her thighs as she placed her hands on his chest slowly sinking down on him.

"More more…" she muttered to herself moving faster, she sat back up and leaned back placing her hands behind her on his thighs, her body arched backward, his cock hitting her g-spot on every stroke. She began to sink down onto him faster, Edward licked his lips as he watched her tits bounce in high circles as she rode him hard.

"Yeah that's a good little slut, fuck yourself on that big cock," he said gripping her thighs as she rode him. Bella threw her head back in ecstasy her hair tickling his thighs as a deep moan was ripped from her throat, she writhed and moved above him hard and fast.

"I'm gunna cum…again FUCK!" she screamed as Edward reached forward and pressed on her clit. "Come in me! I want your come inside me!" She begged as her orgasm rushed across her body again. Her chest flushed and her back arched as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Edward felt her pussy tightening around him and he finally let himself go, filling her up with his creamy cum. Bella fell forward onto his chest and sighed, feeling the best she had in years.

Edward ran his fingertips up and down her spine soothingly, before rolling them over and tucking her against him.

"Bella?" he murmured.

"Mmm?" she said sleepily.

"Will you go out with me again?" he asked.

"I'm yours, remember?" she said with a sleepy smile and a chaste kiss before promptly falling asleep. Edward smiled before following her into slumber.

**A/N: So I'm thinking about making this into some chapters and have a bunch of one-shots of different couplings from this universe. I kinda like the punk/tattward/inkella/hardcore characters. I think that Jasper/Alice would be hot to write and even an Emmett/Rose and maybe mix some pairings up? Possibly do that Bella/Alice/Jasper threesome I hinted at in the beginning? What do ya'll think? **


	2. Three's Company

**Dark Romance **

Chapter 2: Three's a Crowd

"So you liked him huh?" Alice teased sitting cross-legged on the couch in her and Bella's shared apartment.

"Like is an understatement, he's amazing," Bella gushed throwing her head back as she remembered her amazing date from two nights ago.

"Well when are you going to see him again?" Alice asked

"Tomorrow, he had some work stuff to do out of town but we're going to lunch when he gets home," Bella revealed a grin spreading across her face.

"You loooveee him!" Alice sang bouncing in her seat slightly.

"For once I'm happy that you set me up," Bella said with a smile. "What are you and Jazz doing tonight?" she asked.

"Just dinner… I actually should be getting over the restaurant" Alice said with a slight frown.

"Well you look hot as hell he's going to want to skip right to desert," Bella said looking at her best friend. Alice was wearing a black dress, fitted at the top and flaring out dramatically at her tiny waist. Tall black pumps on her tiny feet completed the classic look.

"I sure hope so, well I should be home late…don't wait up!" she giggled as she stood and grabbed her black clutch and headed out the door, she waved as the door shut behind her and Bella sighed.

"Man…I wish Edward wasn't gone," she mumbled going to the kitchen to pop some popcorn and grab a beer from the fridge. She settled down on the couch and flicked on the T.V. turning it to the marathon of L.A. Ink she let herself zone out. Soon the show went off and she began to flick through the channels, her eyes widened when she came across HBO, a show about vampires was on and it was clearly a romantic part. She set the empty bowl down and began to absentmindedly twist her tragus piercing as she watched the steamy scene. She curled her bare legs underneath her body, eyes glued to the television. The man was moving sensuously over the woman, kissing her supple body.

Bella felt her panties dampen, "I really miss Edward." She muttered regretfully turning off the TV and standing up. She threw her dishes in the sink before slinking off to bed, pulling her comforter over he she closed her eyes, dreaming of mouths and tongues and bite marks.

Bella opened her eyes blearily, it was still dark and she couldn't yet recognize what had woken her up. Suddenly she heard a bang and some low moans and she bit her lip, it seemed as if Alice and Jasper were home. Bella and Alice didn't rent the most expensive apartment and unfortunately the walls were paper thin, Bella could hear everything.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

"Shit, Jazz right fucking there!" Bella heard Alice scream and she covered he head with her pillow before throwing the covers off of her body with a groan she swung her legs off the bed shivering in the night air. With just panties and a large t-shirt on she headed towards the kitchen to get a snack, she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. She got distracted on the way though, it looked like in their haste Alice and Jasper forgot to close the bedroom door all the way and Bella could see the bed perfectly. She stopped short with a small gasp. Her panties were immediately soaked at the sight in front of her.

Jasper was slamming into Alice, her legs draped over his shoulders and the only thing she still had one was her tall black pumps. Alice was gripping the sheets in her little fists she arched her hips into her boyfriend's powerful thrusts. Bella bit her lip with lust, she felt a little guilty about peeking but the sight was too hot for her to stop. She spotted Alice's two tattoos on the back of her thighs, two girly pink bows right below the curve of her ass. Her mouth watered at the sight of Jasper's slim powerful form.

She had always thought Jazz was hot, he was from the South Carolina coast, a southern surfer; a most dangerous combination. He was tall and slim with lean muscles across his entire body. He had a nautical themed half-sleeve of tattoos starting in the middle of his chest and stretching over his shoulder and down to his elbow. Bella could see this long thick cock pushing into her friend's folds over and over and she licked her lips with lust, her let her hand drift over top her soaked panties, feeling the wetness there and pressing down on her covered clit. She let out a soft moan, but stopped when the couple on the bed turned their heads to her. When Alice saw Bella, hand on her wet panties, she let out a long moan and arched her back her orgasm rushing across her harshly.

"You like that baby? Your best friend watching us?" Jasper said lowly, Bella took a slow step into the room.

"Mmhmm," Alice nodded her hips bucking in pleasure as Jasper gave slow deep strokes into her.

"I bet you would love it if she joined us…huh?" he asked.

"Yes! Please," Alice begged her head look at Bella with dark eyes.

"Come here Bella," Jasper ordered pulling out of Alice and sitting back against the headboard. Bella crawled onto the bed with a grin, staring at Alice laying spread on the bed. Bella's eyes darkened at the sight of Alice's hard pink pierced nipples standing at attention and begging to be sucked on.

"Give me a show girls," Jasper drawled tugging lazily on his cock as he watched Bella pull her t-shirt off hastily and crawl over Alice who immediately grabbed the back of Bella's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. The two girls pressed their bodies together, Alice tiny and slim and Bella petite and curvy, they were pale and beautiful together. Alice's fingers threaded through Bella's long wavy hair as their tongues intertwined, Bella pressed her panty covered center against Alice's slick folds.

"Panties off," Alice muttered toeing off her heels and sliding Bella's panties down her curvy legs with her feet. When their centers pressed together they both moaned loudly and began to press harder against each other.

"mmm feels good," Alice moaned as Bella moved her lips down the other girls' neck and chest, sliding down her body at the same time. Bella grinned up at her friend as she flicked the metal bars on Alice's nipples teasingly.

"Don't tease me, put your mouth on me Bella," Alice begged her dark eyes staring down as Bella leaned her head down and took a slow languid lick across the hard pink nipple.

"Fuck…more…" Alice arched her back pressing her chest into Bella's grinning mouth.

"You taste sweet," Bella said softly licking and sucking on the metal and flesh, making Alice writhe beneath her mouth.

Jasper whispered a slight curse at the sexy sight, this thumb running over the tip as his eyes stayed trained on the two girls.

"Bella…fuck, I need your mouth on me…" Alice moaned her fingers scratching softly at Bella's scalp; with a soft hum Bella moved her mouth down Alice's flat stomach to the heat of her arousal.

"You want my mouth here?" Bella teased breathing hotly over Alice's soaked folds.

"Fucking yes! Lick my pussy!" Alice moaned arching her hips up as Bella took a long lick up her slit, Alice gasped in pleasure again and again as Bella began to lick and suck on her swollen clit.

"Shit that feels so good!" She moaned gripping the sheets and arching her back as Bella slipped two slim fingers into deep into her pussy, pulling them in and out and twisting and pushing against Alice's sensitive g-spot.

"Cum now Alice I want to lick you up," Bella ordered taking a long suck on her best friend's clit as she pressed softly on the spongy g-spot.

"FUCK!" Alice screamed her pussy squirting out cum as she thrashed with her powerful orgasm. Jasper leaned over and kissed his girlfriend deeply on the mouth.

"You want to watch me fuck Bella?" He asked his girlfriend, his dirty words making her shiver. She nodded her eyes black with lust. Jasper swiftly grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her on top of him, kissing her roughly his long fingers digging into the flesh of her round hips this thumbs stroking the two birds on her hips bones as she slowly lowered herself onto his thick shaft.

"mmm fucking hell you're tight sweetheart," he moaned as she slowly rose and lowered herself over him. Her hands flat on her chest, her fingers pressing against the beginning of his jellyfish tattoo on his upper chest, the ends of her hair falling around them.

"You feel so good inside me," she said softly rolling her hips on top of him.

"Sit up babe, I want to watch you…" she said deeply as she pushed up, reaching her hands to brace herself on his thighs as she began to rise and lower on his cock.

"That's right, ride me baby…" he said watching her round tits bounce as she bounced on his cock, she threw her head back her long neck tight as her hair tickled his thighs.

Jasper gripped her thighs in his hands as he began to spear into her from below, their smacking flesh echoing in the room.

"You like that Alice, watching your best friend fuck herself on your boyfriends cock," he asked looking over at his girlfriend who had her fingers in her own pussy as she watched them grind against each other.

"Come over here darling," he said and Alice quickly straddled his face grinding down wantonly as he licked and sucked on her sensitive folds, his arms wrapped around her thighs and pulled her closer, smothering himself in her sweet pussy. He moaned against her clit and she jerked in pleasure. With a sigh she leaned forward across his stomach, her mouth where Bella and Jasper were joined, watching the thick cock disappear into Bella's tightness she licked Bella's clit.

"Shit shit fuck!" Bella screamed as Alice flicked her tongue on Bella's clit as Bella began to bounce faster on Jaspers cock.

"Cum on my boyfriend's cock Bella," Alice ordered flicking her clit again as Bella arched back her mouth open in a silent 'o' as she climaxed hard.

Jasper lifted Alice off of him and sat up, kissing Bella slowly and deeply before lifting her off of him.

"Come here baby," he said grabbing Alice and pushing her down onto all fours, before lining up with her entrance from behind.

"Please fuck me hard Jazz…" Alice moaned pressing back against him as he ran the tip of his cock along her folds.

"Lick Bella's sweet tight little pussy and I'll think about it…" he said pressing the tip of his cock against her clit. Alice grabbed Bella's thighs and pulled her in front of her leaning down to hungrily lick the sweet cum on Bella's folds.

"Mmm Alice that feels good," Bella moaned softly leaning back against the pillows her hands running up her flat stomach and to tease her own hard nipples.

"That's so fucking hot," Jasper said with a groan as he pushed deep into his girlfriend's pussy. His eyes stayed trained on the sight in front of him, Alice eagerly licking her friends folds as Bella writhed and arched her fingers pinching and pulling her own taunt nipples. Bella's eyes opened and she looked up at Jasper, he was gripping Alice's hips as he began to slowly build up speed, pumping into her hard and deep.

"Jasper…" she said with a gasp as his lust filled eyes watched her play with her tits as he fucked his girlfriend.

"You love watching me fuck Alice don't you?" he said with a grin.

"mmm yesss…" she moaned.

"You're a naughty little girl," he groaned fucking Alice faster, slamming into her quickly. He reached his hand back and gave her little ass a sharp slap, then again and again until Alice was pushing back and moaning against Bella's pussy. When he reached around and pinched Alice's clit she came with a loud scream her pussy squeezing tightly around his cock. As Alice came down from her swift orgasm she leaned down and gave a little nibble on Bella's clit while quickly pressing her fingers deep inside and stroking Bella's g-spot carefully.

"Oh oh right there….SHIT!" Bella moaned loudly as her back arched and she tightened around Alice's tiny fingers, her pussy squirting release onto Alice's willing mouth. Alice licked her lips and smiled stretching up to kiss her friend, Bella smiled as she tasted herself on Alice's face.

"Come here girls," Jasper said, he had laid down back onto the pillows his still impressively hard cock almost bursting.

"Suck my cock," he ordered the two girls leaned over him and he threaded one hand into Alice's short locks and the other into Bella's thick waves and guided their mouths onto him. They started by licking all around it, their tongues sliding over his slick cock and brushing against one another's.

"Swallow it," he groaned watching them tease him. Bella slowly slid her lips down his shaft all the way to the base and sucked softly before swallowing around him.

"Holy shit!" he bucked his hips into her mouth and she rose up slowly, spit trailing from her plump pink lips to the purple head of his aroused cock. Alice then did the same, taking him in her hot wet mouth her red lips wrapped tightly around the thick member. Bella leaned down to softly suck both balls into her mouth and rolled her tongue around them softly.

"Yeah baby," he said stroking their scalps as he thrusted softly into their hot mouths.

"Lick the head, I want to come on your pretty little faces," he said dirtily, the girls lifted up and began to flick their tongues rapidly over the sensitive tip of his cock.

"Fucking yes!" he moaned he jerked as he came, white milky cum splashing across Alice and Bella's mouths, cheeks, and even onto their chests. When he was finished the girls leaned over and kissed each other's mouths, licking his cum from each other's sweet skin.

"Come here," he said and they crawled onto either side of him, kissing and stroking in the aftermath of their fucking.

"I told you Jazz would love a threesome Bella," Alice giggled as all three of them snorted in amusement.

"Fuck yeah, I loved it," Jasper said as all three of them wrapped together to finally sleep.

**A/N: I've decided to continue this but all the sex scenes will be Bella-centric. This just allows the story to flow better and not be so random, but I will be including Rose and Emmett and of course more Edward. I hope y'all enjoy. Also be aware that I'm not solely working on this, I will be doing other things along with this fic. Love you all thanks for your support! **


	3. Forgiveness

**Dark Romance **

Chapter Three: Forgiveness and Debt

Bella smoothed down her black dress before stepping into the club and immediately looking around for Edward; he had gotten back from his work trip and asked her to come out dancing with him and to meet his best friend, naturally Alice heard dancing was tagged along and Jasper ended up being dragged with them. Bella glanced over at her best friend and licked her lips at how delectable the couple looked Alice in a dark purple skin tight dress with cut outs in the back and Jasper in his low slung jeans.

"Hey babe," she heard his smooth voice whisper in her ear and she turned around and smiled.

"Edward," she sighed looking up into his bright green eyes and easy smile.

"I've missed you," he purred his mouth close to her neck, his hot breath on her skin making her shiver.

"I've missed you too," she replied running her fingertip down the length of his chest and stomach to hook her finger around his belt loop and tug him closer.

"Fuck, I've missed your sweet mouth too," he said his lips ghosting over hers sensually before he kissed her deeply, sucking on her bottom lip and soothing it with his tongue. Bella moaned and pressed herself against him.

"You look beautiful, I wish I could take you home right now…" he said his large hand slipping under her silk shirt to press against her spine.

"We have to dance first," Bella said pulling back and smiling mischievously.

"You're right," he said his hand still on her back he led her to the table that Alice and Jasper had snagged before waving over someone from the bar. Bella sat her bag down before looking up as Edward's friend approached her eyes widened and she gasped. Edward's friend was huge, at least six feet five inches and he was built like a football player, hard strong arms and a broad chest. He smiled brightly as he approached showing off a pair of perfect dimples under bright blue eyes.

"Guys this is Emmett, my best friend," Edward introduced Alice and Jasper first before possessively wrapping an arm around Bella. "Emmett, this is Bella."

"I've heard so much about you," Emmett said leaning down and pulling a surprised Bella into a strong hug, she felt herself cling to his hard body before he pulled away. She noticed a glint of sliver in his lower lip, Emmett saw her gaze and deftly flicked the lip ring with his little pink tongue and Bella felt herself blush.

"Let's dance guys!" Alice gushed before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of Edwards grasp and onto the dance floor. Bella laughed as she and Alice began to move to the music, their hips swaying and hands above their heads. Bella shook her long dark hair and smiled at Alice, another slower song came on and Alice pressed her tiny body closer. Bella grabbed her friend's waist as Alice gripped Bella's hips and they began to grind together. At first it was light hearted and fun but soon Bella could feel herself slipping into arousal, she bunched the sides of Alice's dress in her fists, revealing the tops of her best friends milky thighs before moving her thigh in between Alice's legs. Alice let out a soft moan and pressed her center onto Bella's thigh, grinding and writhing all in time to the music. Bella through her head back at the sight up Alice's pleasure filled gaze and she felt someone press up behind her as Jasper appeared behind Alice.

"You two looked very comfortable, I wouldn't say it was your first time together…" Edward's low drawl said next to her ear as he pushed his arousal against her back side as they swayed together. Bella shook her head, affirming his assumptions.

"You little slut, fucking your best friend…when?" he demanded, his hands gripped her hips tightly before one slid sensually under her shirt and pressed on her lower stomach.

"Last night..." Bella paused before admitting the rest softly, "…and Jasper."

Edward growled leaning down to bite down on her neck juncture making her shudder with pleasure.

"Did he watch as you licked Alice's little pussy?" He asked dirtily into her ear, nipping at her soft skin. All Bella could do was nod as their hips swayed to the music.

"Did he fuck you as good as me baby?" he asked his hand moving, his thumb stroking the underside of her breast.

"No...no one is as good as you…" she breathed letting her head fall back on his chest.

"That's right…I forgive you for fucking them baby, but you have to do something for me…" he said his thumb lightly brushing over her taunt nipple making her jerk in response.

"Anything…I need-" she pressed against him, uncaring that he was feeling her up in the middle of the club.

"I know sweetheart, you need me to fuck you good…" he said pressing his hard jean covered cock against her ass.

"Yes, please Edward," she begged swaying against him.

"You were a naughty girl, fucking your best friend and her boyfriend while I was gone so now I'm going to let my best friend fuck you," he said darkly into her ear and she shuddered her eyes opening and immediately landing on Emmett who was looking at them with lust filled eyes, she couldn't help but moan.

"I think my little slut likes that idea, you want both of us inside you?" Edward asked pinching her nipple.

"Yes! Oh god…now," she cried her eyes trained on Emmett as Edward pulled and flicked her sensitive nipple.

"Good girl, let's go," he said extracting his hand from her shirt and grabbing her hand. He tilted his head at Emmett who followed them out the club door and into night.

They were silent as they hurried down two blocks, Bella was acutely aware of both men around her and she bit her lip in anticipation. They came upon Edwards apartment building and they hurried up the stairs, as soon as he unlocked the door he pushed her inside and wrapped his hand in her hair kissing her deeply.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked staring at her.

"Fuck me, both of you," she said pressing against him, wanton with arousal.

Suddenly Emmett was in front of her, cupping her neck in his big hands he kissed her slowly, her tongue peaked out and flicked against his lip ring and he groaned into her mouth. Still kissing Emmett he backed them up into the bedroom, Bella assumed Edward was following and she was proven correct when she broke away from Emmett's lips to see her lover naked already. Emmett quickly followed suit and she licked her lips at the two delectable men in front of her.

"Suck our cocks my little whore, do it good…" Edward ordered fisting his dick as she dropped to her knees. She looked at the two beautiful thick cocks in front of her and felt herself get even wet; taking one in each hand she began to stroke them firmly. She licked each head teasingly, looking up at them with her dark eyes the entire time. She took Edward in her mouth first taking him deeply down her throat before doing Emmett next and alternating quickly.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed fisting her hair, his hips bucking in pleasure as she swallowed around him over and over before doing the same to his best friend.

"That's good baby," Edward groaned throwing his head back in pleasure. After a few more turns he reached down and grabbed her jaw, pulling her up softly for a deep kiss before moving her to the bed.

He tugged off her top revealing her round tits as Emmett made quick work of her black skinny jeans. Edward took one nipple into his warm mouth suckling and nipping on it as Bella moaned and writhed on top of him. Emmett growled when he realized she wasn't wearing panties before grabbing her thighs and spreading her wide, he began to lick and suck on her soaking wet pussy his lip ring cold against her flesh and she moaned at both mens' attentions to her body.

"You're so fucking wet," Emmett groaned licking her clit roughly before sitting up and grabbing her hips. She was ripped away from Edward mouth but her complaints silenced when Emmett plunged his fat cock into her ready pussy.

"Oh yes…more more! Harder!" She screamed as he began to slam into her from behind his hands everywhere, running along her spine, in her hair, and finally gripping and kneading her ass cheeks as he slammed his thick cock into her over and over.

"You feel so damn good!" he groaned, giving her luscious ass a smack as she moaned in pleasure.

"You love fucking my best friend don't you baby," Edward said watching the sight with a smirk as he tugged on his cock. Bella nodded her eyes rolling back in her head at the pleasure.

"Is Emmett going to make you cum?" Edward continued to talk dirty as Emmett fucked her.

"Yes oh it's so big!" she moaned pressing back against the cock inside her.

"Be a good girl and come one that fat cock," Edward ordered reaching down to tug on her pointed nipple, with another thrust she felt her orgasm rush over her fast and hard. She screamed loudly, her pussy tightening.

"Fuck that's good," Emmett growled pulling out of her tight pussy with a groan.

"Come here baby," Edward said pulling her on top of him and sliding his dick into her still fluttering sensitive pussy. He pressed into her slowly deeply three…four…five times until she was panting and gasping above him she braced her hands on his hard chest and pressed back onto him.

"OH it's so good…" she said softly biting her lip and circling her hips over him, she felt a strong hand stroking her back and she shuddered. Edward reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on top of him, their chests pressed together as he continued to slide into her slowly.

"Do you want two cocks inside of you baby?" he asked softly in her ear, causing goose-bumps to erupt across her arms and chest.

"Yes, please I want both of you…" she said leaning her forehead on his shoulders and lazily licking the lines of ink on his body.

"Of course you do, you're a good little whore," he said sliding his hands up and down her smooth back as Emmett pressed his slick fingers against her puckered hole.

"oh!" she said bucking as he went knuckle deep, it was new and different but oh so pleasurable.

"You like that baby?" Edward said pushing deep into her once again as Emmett pushed one thick finger all the way inside her ass.

"Yesss…" she hissed closing her eyes and burring her face in Edwards neck.

"I knew you would my dirty girl," he said watching as Emmett wiggled a second finger into her tight hole.

"Oh god," she muttered trembling with arousal and pleasurable agony.

"He's going to put his cock in now," Edward said, sliding himself all the way into her and holding still as Emmett slowly pressed his thick member into her ass hole, one ring of muscle at a time until they were both balls deep inside her.

"Fucking shit she's so damn tight," Emmett groaned throwing his head back as he gripped her hips violently.

"mmm I bet she is," Edward said kissing her shoulder softly as he pulled out and pushed into her pussy again, this time with Emmett buried deep in her ass.

"Fuck!" she shouted bucking her hips at the sensation of both of them being inside her, rubbing at her walls, driving her crazy. Emmett pulled out and pressed back in slowly at first letting her ass get used to him before her began to pick up speed. Soon he and Edward were slamming into her respective holes at the same time, her body sand-witched between two men all she could do was scream and moan in pleasure.

"Holy shit! Yes that's so much…it's so fucking GOOD!" she screamed biting Edward's shoulder to keep herself in check as they fucked her together.

"Looks like my little slut likes having two cocks inside her," Edward said wrapping her hair in his hand and pulling her head up to stare him in the eyes.

"Yeah yeah yes!" she yelled on each slam of their cocks inside her.

"You love to be fucked like a little whore, don't you baby?" He asked his eyes dark with lust.

"Yes, please I'm gunna cum…" she said unable to take her eyes off his beautiful face and his mouth forming such dirty seductive words.

"You want us to fill you up?" he said darkly pumping into her even harder, the sound of smacking flesh filling the room. Emmett groaned loudly as he looked down and watch his cock disappear between her fleshy cheeks and into her tight little ass.

Bella nodded desperately, "You want Emmett to fill up your ass hole with his cum?" Edward asked and she whimpered with affirmation. "You want me to fill your sweet little cunt with my cum?" he said hand still buried in her mass of dark hair.

"Please, I need it!" she begged and with three more thrusts Emmett gripped her ass roughly and roared as he shot his load into her ass, Edward reached down and deftly pinched her clit causing Bella to fall over the edge into her most intense orgasm ever, she screamed and her body seized up as white hot pleasure fell over her in waves. Edward growled as her pussy began to squeeze his cock and he came, letting her milk him.

Both boys pulled out slowly and Bella let out a small mewl of satisfaction when she felt their cum seeping out of her holes. She leaned down and kissed Edward deeply and felt Emmett move to lay beside them, Edward rolled her over so she was settled between both men.

"Sleep now darling, there might be more later…" he said kissing her sweetly as Emmett stroked her side rhythmically. She couldn't help but let sleep over take her as she lay between the two friends.

'best night ever' was her last thought before darkness over took her.


	4. Ink me Up

Ink me Up

"Are you nervous baby?" Edward asked his hand placed protectively on Bella's lower back.

"More excited than anything," She replied as they pushed open the door to the tattoo parlor. The inside was decorated in leather and red and everything looked pristinely clean.

"What can we do for you?" A dark skinned man with large gages and full sleeves asked from behind the counter.

"I want to get this anchor on my forearm," Bella said pulling out the photo from her oversized bag; they guy looked at it before calling to the back.

"Rose! I got one for you," he smiled at Edward and Bella, "She's the best at flowers and she'll do the ones around this anchor justice." Bella smiled as Edward squeezed her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Suddenly a woman walked out from the back and Bella was immediately struck by her beauty. She wore a white wife-beater and tight black skinny jeans with bright red pumps and her perfect body filled out every inch. She had perfectly round hips, a small waist, and big ripe tits.

"Hello, I'm Rose," She smiled and Bella saw her checking both she and Edward out. Bella replied with a shy reply as she let her eyes roam across the other girls' inked skin. Rose had a half sleeve of beautiful water color and ink roses, Bella also spotted some text on the opposite forearm.

"This will be a cool one…let's go get you set up," Bella and Edward sat on the couch while Rose sketched something out and transferred it onto a template. "Does this look right?" she held up the template.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Bella exclaimed.

"That's going to be sick baby," Edward spoke up placing a kiss on her temple.

"You too are the hottest couple I've ever seen," Rose laughed as they followed her back into her private booth.

"It's all him!" Bella laughed poking Edward in the side.

"You're pretty gorgeous too little girl," Rose said her eyes scanning across Bella's little body. Bella felt herself blush at the compliment.

Minutes later Bella had her arm up while Rose was bent over it, the buzzing of the needle loud in the small space. Edward gripped her other hand softly as she watched Rose work. The sting from the needle was harsh but Bella was captivated by the tattoo artist working. Rose's long waves fell across one shoulder as her ruby red lips pursed in concentration. Watching the hot girl bent over her arm and the faint pleasure-pain of the needle had Bella shifting in her seat in more than just pain. In a little less than an hour Rose pulled away and Bella looked down at her new tattoo, an anchor twisted with various flowers it was perfect.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" Bella grabbed Rose in a hug, suddenly she felt their bodies pressed together and she shuttered at the heady feeling that over took her.

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Rose said pressing her tighter, their chests were pushed together tightly and Bella let out a soft sigh. They pulled away from each other as Bella went to the counter to pay, when she and Edward left he smirked at her.

"You totally have a girl crush on your tattoo artist," he teased as they pulled onto the road toward his apartment.

"Did you see her, she was fucking hot…" Bella defended.

"It's fucking hot that you think she is fucking hot," Edward growled "and I am so hard from watching you get inked."

"Yeah?"

"Damn straight baby, wanna take care of that for me?" He groaned when she leaned over right there in the car, undid his jeans and took his cock in her warm willing mouth.

…

For a week after her tattoo Bella couldn't get the sexy tattoo artist out of her mind. She woke up soaking wet having dreamed about Rose's hot body.

"You've got it bad baby," Edward commented as Bella pounced on him one morning after a particularly vivid dream.

"I can't help it..." Bella said licking his firm stomach before pulling down his boxers. "I know she's the kinda girl that would just…fuck hard…you know?" Bella said before taking his cock deep in her mouth.

"Fuck that is so hot," Edward cursed fisting her hair and pumping into her.

When another three days went past and Bella was still waking up horny from dreams of the tatted woman, Edward felt that something needed to be done.

…

"Why do I have to get dressed up for a night in?" Bella whined walking into the kitchen wearing tight black dress and matching pumps.

"Because I'm being romantic damn it," Edward chuckled, "and I'm going to peel that dress off you later and fuck you in those heels."

"mmm…let's get straight to dessert," Bella purred pressing herself against his lean form.

"Not yet little girl," he said kissing her chastely and pouring wine into three glasses.

"Why are there three glasses?" Bella asked taking her glass and sipping the dark red liquid.

"It's a surprise…" Edward grinned. Only a second later there was a knock on the door and Edward went to answer it as Bella followed curiously.

"Bella…dessert is here," Edward called. Bella rounded the corner and watched in slow motion as Edward beckoned someone in, Rose.

The two women locked eyes and it was an immediate heat, a sure understanding of what was happening tonight.

"Hello Bella," Rose said with a quirk of those ruby red lips, matching her short tight dress.

"Rose…" the brunette breathed staring at literally her sex dream come true. Edward closed the door and handed Rose the extra glass of wine. Bella finally shook herself out of her stupor and quickly drained the wine in one gulp before stalking up to Rose. She took the glass out of Rose's hand and drained it as well.

"Well, that was quite rude-" Rose was cut off when Bella reached up grabbed the other girl's neck and brought her down into a heated kiss.

"Well fuck me that was fast," Edward chuckled sipping his wine as he watched. Rose threaded her hands into Bella's long hair, their mouths moving together heatedly. Bella let her hands slide up and down the blonde's sides and back, finally moving down to grip Rose's tight ass and pull her closer. Rose gasped and moved her mouth to suck and lick Bella's long neck as she roughly pulled up Bella's dress to reveal the black thong beneath.

"You're so sexy," Rose said leaving red hickeys on the pale girl's skin as she played with the fabric of Bella's almost non-existent panties.

"Naked…now," Bella demanded lifting up Rose's dress and throwing it to the floor the blonde had absolutely nothing on underneath and Bella felt her pussy gush with arousal. Edward stroked his rapidly hardening cock over his slacks as he watched the two girls in front of him. Bella immediately began to suckle on Rose's light pink nipples her hands pulling the taller girl flush against her. Rose let her head fall back, her long blonde hair falling down her slim back as she moaned. Rose reached behind Bella and undid her zipper the little black dress falling to a puddle on the floor. They both moaned as their skin pressed together deliciously. Rose began to walk them back towards the couch, their mouths were everywhere; on each other's necks, lips, and chests.

"You're so damn hot," Rose groaned unsnapping Bella's lacy bra and taking one hard nipple into her warm mouth. Bella gasped and arched her back urging Rose to continue. Edward had lost his clothes and was sitting in the chair opposite the couch watching the two girls with his cock firmly gripped in his hand.

"Fuck you two are the sexiest thing I've ever seen," He groaned his thumb flicking over the swollen head of his dick as he watched both girls grind on one another. They were practically naked except for Bella's panties which Rose promptly ripped off as she settled on top of Bella.

"Rose…please I need you," Bella moaned bucking her hips as Rose continued to play with Bella's sensitive nipples. Rose reached down and grabbed Bella's thigh hooking it up and over her own hip so that their folds rubbed together with delicious friction.

"Oh fuck," Bella moaned gripping Rose's neck and bringing the girl into a heated kiss their tongues intertwining as the both moved their hips, grinding their pussy's together.

"Shit you're so wet," Rose groaned as she ground down against Bella's body.

"Feels so good…more please," Bella begged pressing up against Rose desperately.

Rose smirked before kissing her way down Bella's body, her tits, her soft stomach, her thighs, and finally her breath washed over Bella's soaking wet folds.

"You want more baby girl?" Rose said teasingly running one perfectly manicured finger along the other girls' slit.

"Yes…" Bella hissed arching her back, her hands flying to her own tits. Rose grinned and teasingly pressed one finger inside the brunette's tight hot hole. "Oh, god yes!" Bella moaned.

"Fuck me," Edward groaned moving to stand over the two girls, his hand passing over his cock roughly as he watched Rose fuck Bella with her fingers.

Rose slipped a second fingers inside the writhing girl before bending down to take Bella's throbbing clit into her mouth.

Bella was pulling on her own nipples as Rose worked magic on her pussy. She looked up to see her boyfriend stroking his beautiful cock in front of her and she felt herself get even wetter if that was possible.

"Edward, fuck Rose…I want her to make me cum while you fuck her…" she asked. Edward bent down and kissed her roughly before moving behind Rose on the couch. He gripped her hips, his hands sliding over the huge tattoo on her hip and thigh before slowly pressing his cock inside her.

"Oh my god, you're so big!" Rose moaned pressing back against Edward as she continued to pump two fingers into Bella.

"You like that?" Edward asked picking up the pace and slamming into her, his hands gripping her full round ass.

"Oh yeah, more…" she begged before moving her tongue back to Bella's clit, her fingers curling up to press on the Bella's g-spot with every pass.

"Shit Rose…that's so god damn good!" Bella screamed lifting her hips silently pleading for more.

Rose pumped her fingers faster and licked up every inch of Bella's pussy, causing the brunette to become a writhing mess beneath her.

"You love getting your pussy licked don't you baby," Edward said roughly, slamming into Rose, watching his girlfriend's pleasure filled face as he fucked Rose.

"Oh fuck yeah, how does her pussy feel?" Bella moaned her legs beginning to shake as her climax loomed closer.

"So fucking tight and good," Edward growled his one hand rearing back to quickly slap Rose's fleshy ass cheek. Bella gushed at the sight of her boyfriend spanking the girl currently eating her pussy and Edward felt Rose tighten around him with arousal.

"Oh you like being spanked…you are a dirty girl," He said doing it again, groaning when he saw the red print of his hand on her pale skin.

Rose tore her mouth away from Bella to moan with pleasure while her fingers curled up inside the other girl to press roughly on Bella's spongy g-spot.

"Shit I'm cumming!" Bella screamed her hips lifting up, as her pussy tightened and gushed with cum. Her body convulsed as she finally let herself tip over the edge. Rose leaned down to lick up all of the other girl's sweet juices. As soon as Bella felt herself coming down she moved out from under Rose and over to where Edward was fucking her. She moved her hand underneath Rose's leg to rub the blonde's clit.

"Holy fuck," Rose moaned now on her hands and knees as Edward filled her pussy over and over and Bella roughly rubbed her sensitive clit.

"You gonna cum dirty girl?" Edward said spanking her ass once more for good measure, watching as her big tits swayed back and forth with every thrust of his hips.

"Yes…so close," she moaned biting her lip and letting her eyes roll back in her head. Bella pinched her nub before rubbing it even harder and faster.

"That's right, let go," Edward urged slamming into her with long thick hard strokes.

"FUCKING YES" Rose screamed her pussy clamping down as her entire body shook with her intense orgasm.

"I want to lick her up," Bella said licking her now wet fingers free of Rose's cum.

"Bella lay down, Rose go sit on her face," Edward ordered as Bella lay back on the couch and the blonde obediently straddled her face. Bella reached around and gripped Rose's thighs pulling her down onto her face, practically smothering her.

"Beautiful," Edward said stroking his cock, watching as Rose ground down onto his girlfriend's mouth.

"Bella…oh god that's good," Rose moaned throwing her head back in pleasure as Bella licked and sucked on her still sensitive pussy.

Edward gripped his girlfriend's legs and spread them wide before plunging his cock into her ready hole. He heard her scream, muffled by Rose's folds and he smirked. He began to slam into her hard and rough just like he knew she liked it. He watched with rapt attention as Rose began to slowly bounce herself on Bella's mouth, her huge round breasts jiggling and her face rapt with pleasure.

"That's right fuck yourself on her tongue," Edward ordered still pumping into Bella roughly. His hands gripped her hips, thumbs pressing into her bird tattoos as her pussy squeezed him perfectly.

"Bella you're gonna make me cum again…" Rose moaned her hips grinding down onto Bella's face.

"Gush into her mouth like the good little girl you are," Edward ordered reaching over to grab her chest, pulling her nipples roughly and squeezing the soft flesh.

"Oh fuck," she moaned and with that her body tightened and she came again, only minutes after her first orgasm. She lifted off of Bella and Edward growled at the sight of Rose's sticky cum all over his girlfriend's face. He swooped down and licked her mouth and cheeks clean. Then he leaned back up and began fucking her roughly, slamming into her pussy over and over. Rose got on her knees beside the couch and began to tongue Bella's clit as Edward fucked her.

"Fucking shit! YES YES YES." Bella screamed her hips jerking and back arching as all her senses where over loaded with pleasure. "Edward! Rose! My god fuck me!" she screamed.

"You are such a naughty little girl," Edward said smirking from above her, filling her tight insides again and again. "Cum all over this cock like the good little slut you are," he ordered and she couldn't help but obey when Rose nibbled on her clit.

"FUCK!" She screamed her pussy clamping down on Edward massive cock as she gripped her on tits tightly in her hands. Edward still slammed into her drawing out her massive orgasm until she was limp beneath him.

"Get on your knees," He ordered both girls. Rose just turned towards him while Bella slid off the couch and next to the blonde girl.

"I'm going to cum all over your pretty little faces," Edward said jerking his cock roughly at the sight of two beautiful women kneeling submissively before him. Soon his cock was twitching and spurts of white cum landed all in Rose and Bella's hair, cheeks, open mouths, and heaving breasts. "That my good girls, you love my cum don't you." He asked as they both turned to each other and began to lick the opposite girl clean.

When they were finished Rose stood up and said, "My god, that was amazing."

"The night's not over yet," Bella grinned sashaying back to the bedroom with a grin. Rose and Edward smiled at each other and quickly followed.


End file.
